Devoted
by sesshylovr
Summary: The story of what happened after Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding, and their lives together with Kagome's son, Takeo. A full-length sequel to Fickle. Rated M for mature content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**Devoted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **I haven't gotten many reviews on my three-shot **Fickle**, but I got the ones I was asking for. **Devoted **is going to be full-length story about what happened after Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding and their life with Takeo. I have a general idea of how I want this story to go, which will include some details that were mentioned in **Fickle**, so if you haven't read it yet, please do before you go on reading this. It's only three chapters. It won't kill you.

** Heads up, this chapter is like, 90% ADULT CONTENT! This story is rated M for a REASON. If you don't wanna read this stuff, feel free to wait until the next chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Anyway, read and review, y'all. And be sure to check out my Kag/Sess story, **The One I Love.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome stood at the foot of the bed, biting her lip and playfully tugging at the belt of her black, silky house robe. The material draped around her gracefully, falling just short of her knees. Her legs and feet were bare, but the rest of her was covered by the robe that she knew was beginning to irritate her husband. She smiled down at the man that lay in her bed, who was flushing furiously, his white dog ears lowered slightly as he watched her. Kagome had to fight back a chuckle. He looked so adorably terrified at the moment. He didn't have a clue what she had planned. She made as though to finally pull apart the silky black material that hid her body from him before she shook her head and tutted playfully.

"Strip for me first," she ordered, keeping her voice low. The man didn't move at first and Kagome rose an eyebrow at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, Inuyasha."

The man gulped. She knew that giving the reins over to her for the night were going against his instincts, but he had agreed and she'd be damned if he didn't play along. She started to tap her foot impatiently and bit back a grin when she saw him sit up to start working on removing his white t-shirt. She bit her lip, feeling her eyes drop to half-mast as she watched his absolutely delicious body reveal to her. Her eyes roamed over the planes of his chest, and the ripples of his abdomen. She practically drooled at the trail of silver hair that made its way from his belly button, disappearing behind the jeans that his clawed fingers were currently working on. She watched his hips thrust upward so that he could work his jeans down, enjoying the sight of him wiggling to get them off. He kicked them off the side of the bed and she saw his hands drift to his boxer briefs when she raised a hand to stop him.

"Keep those on," she said, her voice husky with desire.

She looked up into his eyes, gold that was slowly rimming with pink as his own desire took over. Kagome knew she had to be quick if she wanted any hope of getting what she wanted tonight. She slowly made her way to the side of the bed, her hips swaying seductively as she went, enjoying the way that his eyes locked on her form, his ears now erect. She heard him inhale deeply, and she knew that he was taking in the scent of her arousal. It only turned her on more.

"Lie back," she said softly, putting her hands flat on the bed, tilting forward enough that Inuyasha got a good glimpse of her cleavage. She smiled a bit wider at the sight of his eyes locked on her chest as he laid himself back on the bed. Kagome rocked her hips side to side lazily. "Hands above your head."

He smirked a bit at her before he did as she said. Kagome bit down on her bottom lip again before she leaned forward, taking hold of his hand closest to her. She watched his face with amusement as his eyes widened in confusion when she clicked the cuff around his wrist. He hurriedly leaned across him, putting one knee on the bed to help her keep her balance as she hurried to lock his other hand in place. Inuyasha blinked in surprise and she giggled as his head swiveled to either side in mild panic. He tugged against the cuffs, surprised at the durability for a moment.

"Those were very expensive, darling," Kagome said, pushing herself up to stand beside the bed. "If you break them, and I know you can, I will be _very_ upset."

Inuyasha swallowed a bit before he looked up to meet her gaze. He laid back against the pillows and took in a shaky breath. Kagome smiled approvingly and walked back to her original position at the foot of the bed. She reached up to the clip that had her hair held up in a twist at the back of her head and removed it, letting her long, raven locks spill around her shoulders and cascade down her back. She reached again for the ends of her belt and tugged on them slowly.

"Ready?" she asked coyly, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes," Inuyasha croaked, his face flushing in adorable embarrassment.

"Then beg," Kagome breathed, her eyes widening a bit in excitment. Inuyasha turned a darker shade of red and his ears drooped back.

"K-Kagome," he stammered, shaking his head a fraction. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh I'm serious alright," Kagome said, her hands on her hips and her lips working into a stubborn pout. "If you don't, then you won't get to see what's under this robe."

At that Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in shock. He looked up at Kagome in disbelief, his eyebrows raising in horror when she reached down to tighten the belt around her waist. His mouth floundered a bit and she could tell he was struggling with himself. Obviously his need outweighed his pride, and he finally took in a deep breath and lowered his eyes.

"Please, Kagome," he whispered.

"Please what?" she breathed, rubbing her thighs together where she stood. Inuyasha's eyes flicked up to hers, his golden orbs peeking at her heatedly through his silver bangs.

"Please, let me see."

Kagome was back to chewing her bottom lip. Her eyelids heavy with desire, she reached down, gripping the ends of the belt and pulling it slowly, until the fabric was untied and her robe slipped open so that just a line of her body was visible. Inuyasha's eyes locked on the black, lacy material underneath. Kagome revelled in the way his lips parted as he stared, and the heavy pants that he was breathing as she slowly pushed back the robe from her shoulders. She watched his eyes dilate, locking on the fabric as it slipped down her arms to pool around her feet, leaving behind the tempting, lacy little number that clung to her in its place.

It had taken Kagome nearly three hours in the store before she finally brought herself to buy it. Sure she had been promiscuous in the past, but she had never once bought something to scandalous purely for the enjoyment of someone so special. The top was made of a black, silk covered, padded piece that held her breasts up, making them look as full and perky as they had been before she'd given birth. Beneath the cups was nothing but see-through, intricately designed lace that covered her abdomen and fit snuggly down to her hips. But the pièce de résistance of her wardrobe was the flimsy, black g-string that barely did a thing to cover her sex.

She inhaled sharply when she noticed Inuyasha's eyes slowly bleed red the moment they locked on that particular piece of clothing. She smiled and did a little twirl for him, shivering at the sound of the low growl coming from where he lay. She cocked her hip to the side and ran her hands sensually through her hair for a moment.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, blinking innocently. She watched Inuyasha nod sharply once and she giggled. "Say it."

"I like it," he growled out, pulling against his restraints. "Come over here."

"So impatient," Kagome said, as she made her way toward him with an amused grin.

She crawled her way up the bed, careful to avoid actually touching him as she made her way to kneel over him like an animal stalking its prey. She stopped when her face hovered over his. Her hair fell around her like a curtain, tickling Inuyasha's face. She chuckled a bit and brought her head lower so that the ebony locks surrounded them both, then laughed when Inuyasha jerked forward in attempt to press his lips to hers. Kagome jerked her head back and tutted at him, putting a hand on his chest and pressing him back into the pillows.

"Now, Inuyasha," she admonished playfully. "You aren't playing along. You aren't allowed to do anything unless I say so."

She heard her hanyou growl from where she lay, but she ignored it. She dipped her head to press a soft whisper of a kiss against the corner of his mouth. When she felt him tense as though to move, she quietly told him to lay still. He obeyed, but Kagome could see him straining against the command. She smiled to herself as she trailed her lips along his jaw, loving the way his silver stubble tickled against her lips. She pressed an open mouthed kiss against the side of his neck before she bit down on the mark that labeled him as hers. Inuyasha gasped and his body arched against her in a vain attempt at getting closer. She bit down harder, almost drawing blood.

"I told you to hold still, love," she whispered against his bruising skin.

Inuyasha was panting, but he complied. Kagome could hear the cuffs clicking against the bed frame as he tugged on them. Kagome left soft, fleeting kisses against his collarbone, working her way down his chest. She paused above his right nipple before she sucked gently on it, taking it in her teeth once before she tugged and released it. Inuyasha inhaled sharply and Kagome could see sweat beading on his skin from the strain of holding still. She smiled, kissing lower and lower until she got to that delightful thatch of silver hair. Inuyasha involuntarily thrust his hips upward and Kagome laughed. She put her hands on his hips and pushed him down.

"Darling, you are absolutely terrible at obeying orders," she said, reaching for the top of his boxer briefs. "Now, I want you to hold still."

"How are you planning on getting those off if I hold-?"

Inuyasha's words stopped at the first sound of ripping fabric. Kagome looked up at him as she tugged violently at his underwear, tearing it in half with a bit of difficulty, but it was worth it to see the hunger return to Inuyasha's gaze. A small snarl parted his lips, revealing his glistening fangs. Kagome could see he was fighting harder now to keep himself under control. She ripped again, releasing the fabric for a moment so that she could work on either piece that wrapped around his wonderfully muscled thighs. Once the garment was torn enough, she yanked it roughly from underneath him and tossed it over the bed.

Kagome took this time to admire his length. She knew what he wanted her to do now, and it was for that very reason she wasn't going to do it. This was her night, and she planned on making him beg for everything he wanted from her. So instead of taking him into her mouth when she lowered her head, she softly kissed the side of him before she moved to lick and kiss at his thighs.

"Kagome..." his voice was a husky plea and she heard the clink of the cuffs as he struggled.

"Yes?" she whispered against his skin, kissing him everywhere except for where he wanted her.

"Kagome, please," he said, his voice ending a soft, canine whine. Kagome pushed herself up so that she was kneeling over him again. She rose an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Please what?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha thrust his hips up again, and from the way Kagome was positioned, his manhood prodded against her belly. She inhaled sharply, more aroused than she could ever remember being, but she refused to give in.

"I want to hear you say it, baby," she breathed, lowering herself so that her breath was fanning against the head of him.

"Please," he panted, thrusting himself up again. "Put... put it in your mouth... please."

Kagome looked up at him through her lashes and smirked devilishly.

"Good boy."

Inuyasha let loose a low snarl the moment Kagome took him into her mouth. The first time she had done this, it had been difficult. She had never gone down on someone with as much girth as her husband. It had taken months of practice, but now, she was confident enough in her abilities. She swirled her tongue around the head just enough to get him soaked before she lowered her head, taking as much of him as she could manage into her mouth. When he was pressed uncomfortably against the back of her throat, she started to suck gently, running her tongue along the underside of him as she dragged her head back up. She released him with a small "pop" and smiled before she bent forward to do it again.

Kagome's movements were tortuously slow, and she knew that Inuyasha was on the verge of breaking his restraints and quite possibly the frame of their bed. It was because of that, that she gradually began to pick up the pace, keeping him in her mouth instead of releasing him. She groaned as she moved, knowing that the sound alone would drive her hanyou to the edge. She felt his cock tense in her mouth, and because she knew he was close, she snapped her head up, letting him sway proudly in the air and she sat back on her knees and the balls of her feet.

"What... the fuck, Kagome?" Inuyasha was panting, struggling to keep control. Kagome saw his eyes closed tightly, his thick brows knitted together in the pain of his impeded release. Kagome ran a hand soothingly up his abdomen.

"Don't worry, baby," Kagome said and she started to crawl back up his body. She positioned herself to where she was sitting on his chest. "I'll let you finish in a minute. But first..."

She pushed herself up so that she was standing over him. Inuyasha's eyes immediately zeroed in on the flimsy material of the g-string. Kagome smirked and she hooked her thumbs around the fabric, slowly pulling it down. Once it was low enough, she kicked herself out of it and tossed it off the bed with a swift kick. Inuyasha's lips parted and she saw his nostrils flare, his eyes bleeding crimson in an instant. Kagome shifted forward, slowly squatting down when her sex was just above his face.

"It's my turn."

She didn't even have to lower herself completely. The moment she was close enough, Inuyasha pushed his face forward, burrying himself between her thighs. Kagome had to swallow a scream the instant she felt his tongue against her slit. She was gripping the bed frame with both hands, her thighs shaking at the onslaught to the bundle of nerves at her center. She could hear and feel him growling against her as he lapped at her core and Kagome threw her head back in abandon.

"That's... that's a good boy," she panted, aroused almost more by the fact that she was so in control of what was happening at the moment than what he was doing to her.

The two combined however almost had her reaching her peak. She groaned when she felt his tongue wiggle its way into her, thrusting with the promise of more to come when she would finally end this teasing game. She reached down between her legs to take hold of one of his ears, rubbing it gently and she felt him snarl. He lapped with a new vigor and Kagome had to swallow the scream that came with her orgasm.

Shakily, she lifted herself off of him and crawled back to lay against his chest. Inuyasha released a low, steady growl that nearly put her to sleep if it hadn't been for the insistent thrust of him against her backside. Kagome giggled and she pushed herself up to look down at him. She could see her juices glistening against his lips and chin.

"So impatient," she said again, smiling and pushing herself to straddle him.

Inuyasha just grinned crookedly at her, his eyes clearing a bit as he stared up at her. Kagome felt him nudge her again and she closed her eyes in pleasure of the feel of it. It was still so hard, and she was wet enough that she knew he would just slide in. She pushed herself up, gripping him in her hand and pressing the head of him against her.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a bit in aggravation and Kagome smiled wider. "If you don't say it, I won't do it."

"Dammit, Kagome," he growled, thrusting into her hand. "Fuck me."

"Good boy," Kagome breathed and she quickly speared herself onto his length.

Both of their heads were thrown back at the feel of it. Kagome started rotating her hips with abandon making them both groan. Kagome put her hands flat on Inuyasha's chest as she worked herself on him, panting and moaning softly with every thrust of him inside of her. She dug her nails into his skin and she heard him hiss, before he started to thrust himself up, matching her movements and sending Kagome into a fog of pleasure.

"Don't stop," Kagome moaned, matching his thrusts with enthusiasm. "Gods, don't stop."

And suddenly Inuyasha was still. Kagome frowned, but her head was still thrown back and she kept moving, unwilling to let go of the rhythm she had going.

"I said don't stop," she growled, digging her nails deeper into his skin.

"Kagome, wait a minute-"

Kagome whined and she looked down at him, slowing her movements, but not stopping.

"Inuyasha, you promised-"

"No, Kagome, you don't understand-"

Everything after that happened so quickly Kagome felt as though she were watching it happen to someone else. Inuyasha broke the chain of one of his cuffs, reached beneath him to grab their burgundy comforter, rolled so that he and Kagome were laying facing each other on the far end of the bed, and wrapped the two of them into a blanket burrito in the two seconds it took someone to throw open their bedroom door.

Kagome cried out, whipping her head around to look into the light that was spilling in from the hallway at the silhouette of the tiny child in their doorway. The color drained from her face and she tried to move, which only sent her crashing to the floor, tangled in her comforter, and dragging a panicked Inuyasha with her. One of his arms still cuffed to the bed, he was dangling awkwardly, muttering curses at the pain in his arm from the action. Kagome didn't have time to apologize to him though. She kneeled up quickly, keeping her bottom half hidden behind the bed and tried to catch her breath.

"Takeo!" she gasped. "Honey, what are you doing up?"

The little boy stepped further into the room, a large,stuffed, blue teddy bear in one arm while he rubbed wearily at his eyes with the other. He was wearing his favorite _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_ pajamas, his little feet bare and his short, black hair was tousled adorably around his head. He stepped up to the opposite side of the bed and looked over at his mother threw squinted eyes.

"Mama? Papa?" he said, his voice soft. "My nightlight went out."

Kagome heard the other cuff snap and she shifted awkwardly as Inuyasha came to kneel next to her, making sure to keep his bottom half hidden behind the bed as well. He rubbed at his shoulder and winced as he looked at their son.

"I'll be there in a bit, son," he said. "Go ahead and go back to your room."

"Ok, Papa," Takeo yawned, turning around and shuffling out of the bedroom.

The instant he was out of sight, Kagome slapped Inuyasha's bare shoulder. The man jumped back and rubbed at where she had slapped him, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" she whispered harshly, her face beet red.

"I tried!" Inuyasha said, his voice slightly high-pitched. "You weren't listening!"

"Oh, whatever!" Kagome snapped, rushing to her feet and moving to get her robe from where it lay discarded on the floor. "This is the last time I try doing something like this! Hurry up and go change his nightlight."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome was already closing the door to their restroom. He sighed and pushed himself to his feet, quickly snatching up their comforter and throwing it back onto the bed. Unbeknownst to him, Kagome was peeking at him from her place in the bathroom, having kept the door cracked just enough to see him. She watched him head over to his dresser and dig around for a pair of sleep pants before he quickly slipped them on and picked up his discarded white t-shirt, throwing that on as well as he made his way out of the bedroom. Kagome held her breath, slowly pulling the bathroom door open and tip-toeing after him.

Just as she made it to their bedroom door, she peeked out, catching a glimpse of him disappearing into Takeo's room down the hall. She smiled to herself and made her way down the hall as quietly as she could, doing her best to avoid the creaky parts of their apartment floor. As she moved, she tilted her head a bit to listen to what Inuyasha was saying as he moved around Takeo's room.

"...nothing to be ashamed of, Tak," she heard him saying. "Heck, I was scared of the dark until I met your mother."

"Nah-uh," she heard her son say, his voice full of awe.

"I swear," Inuyasha insisted, and she heard the creak of Takeo's bedsprings. "Especially on nights when the moon wasn't out. You see, when I was a kid, all we had were candles to keep rooms lit at night, and Baba Izzy didn't let me light them by myself. All I could do was hope the moonlight would light up my room enough to keep me from getting scared."

"That sounds scary," she heard Takeo whisper as she neared the doorway.

She leaned against the wall, tilting her head just enough so that she could peak into the room. She smiled at the sight of Takeo sitting on his tiny bed, the head just on the other side of the doorway. Inuyasha was sitting at the foot of his bed, fiddling with the tiny _Mickey Mouse_ nightlight as he talked to the boy, who was clutching the worn-out blue teddy to his chest. If Inuyasha knew she was listening in, he made no reaction.

"It was," Inuyasha admitted. "But your Mama, she showed me that there was nothing to be afraid of."

"How?" Takeo asked, leaning forward. Inuyasha stood up and carried the nightlight to the outlet that was placed just on the other side of Takeo's tiny bed. He plugged it in, and Kagome could see the faint glow from the device.

"Fear is something that you make," Inuyasha told him. "It doesn't have power unless you give it power. It took me a long time, but when I met your mom, I knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. I loved her so much, and it made all my fear seem small. And just like that, I wasn't scared anymore."

"So..." she heard Takeo say, and she knew that he must be biting his bottom lip. "If I just think about how much I love you and Mama, and how much you guys love me, I won't be scared?"

"Maybe," Inuyasha said, standing upright and leaning forward to ruffle the child's hair. "That all depends on you, son."

She watched them stare at each other for a moment before Takeo gave Inuyasha a slow smile.

"I don't need my nightlight tonight, Papa," he said. Inuyasha smirked.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Kagome blinked back a few tears as she watched Inuyasha lean back down to unplug the light and walk around to the other side of their son's bed. Kagome gasped and ducked her head back. She heard Inuyasha kiss their son, and then the flick of the light switch as he stood in the doorway. Kagome was inching her way backward when she heard her son say something.

"Papa!" he said quickly, as Inuyasha reached for the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could leave the door open tonight?" Takeo asked. "You know, in case I need you?"

"Of course," Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome smiled softly.

"Thanks, Papa," Takeo called out before he yawned. "G'night."

"Goodnight, son."

Kagome didn't even bother trying to hide at that point. She had her arms wrapped around herself when Inuyasha turned to face her in the hallway. He rose an eyebrow at her and Kagome smiled wider. She stepped up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips firmly against his. Inuyasha instinctively put his hands on her hips before he returned her kiss, chuckling when she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked her, rubbing up and down her sides slowly. Kagome smiled brightly and tilted her head to the side.

"I love you," she said, getting on tiptoe to kiss him again. She pulled back and looked up at him with wide, shining eyes. "Wanna try to finish what we started earlier?"

Inuyasha lifted a wrist up for her to see the cuff that was still attached to his wrist and the broken chain that dangled from it, "Your toys are kinda broken."

"I'm sure we can think of something else," Kagome said huskily, pulling away and slowly backing away from him. Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, watching her as she walked backwards down the hallway.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Kagome smiled devilishly. "That is, if you can catch me first."

Inuyasha started to growl low in his throat. And he leaned forward, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Kagome squealed and jumped back, turning tail and ran back to their bedroom, Inuyasha hot on her heels.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there ya go, y'all. I thought something with a mix of smut, humor and fluff would be a great opening chapter. Don't worry, the plot will present itself shortly! Let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

Kagome was running through the empty halls of the tiny elementary school. Her heels were clicking loudly, echoing around her as she went. Her coat was untied, billowing around her as she hurried down another hallway. She almost tripped over her own feet, her arms thrown out in either direction to prevent herself from falling. She sighed, straightening herself and pushed her hair back from her face. Her unruly mass of black curls just bounced back into place and she suddenly wished she had taken the time to tie her hair back. She saw the door she was looking for, and took in a deep breath to try to calm herself. She ran her sweating palms over her black pencil skirt and tugged the hem of her white blouse back into place. After this, she was going to have to hurry to make it back to work and pray that her boss would understand.

Before she even reached the door, it opened and a young man stepped out, shaking his head to himself. Kagome stepped back, and frowned. It was Takeo's teacher, Mr. Akitoki, and from the tired look on his face, she could tell that this was worse than she had thought.

"Mr. Akitoki?"

The man looked up in surprise, obviously just realizing that she was there. Immediately his face brightened, his baby blue eyes lighting up at the sight of her. He flashed her a bright smile, one that probably made every other female swoon, but one that had no affect on her. Poor man had yet to realize that though.

"Mrs. Taisho," he said, reaching out for her hand.

Kagome gave him a small smile, reaching out to shake his hand briefly, "Is Takeo alright? The secretary didn't say much on the phone-"

"Takeo's fine, ma'am," Mr. Akitoki assured her, running a hand through his golden brown hair. He sighed, his face growing serious as he stared down at her. "But I'm afraid he's getting to be a handful."

"I don't understand," Kagome said, gripping the strap of her purse tightly. She frowned up at the man who seemed to be struggling with what he was about to say.

"Perhaps you could come in?" he suggested. "The rest of the class is at lunch."

Kagome nodded quickly and hurried into the room, looking around a bit before her eyes found her son, standing by the window by himself. His tiny hands were holding onto the window sill as he looked out onto the empty playground, knowing that as soon as lunch let out, it would be full of other students. Her heart nearly broke at the sight. What could he have possibly have done to get held back from lunch? He had never gotten in trouble in school before. She heard him sigh, and he turned to look to his side at a tiny bookcase that held a few brightly colored books with large, bold print. He reached out to take one before he threw himself back onto a bean bag that was placed in the carpeted area, opening the book and holding it in front of his face.

Kagome frowned, slowly making her way toward him. She heard the door click shut behind her and apparently Takeo did, too, because he lowered his book to look up at her. His eyes widened a bit before they started to water and became angry. Kagome's stomach tightened at the look. He had never looked at her with such hardness in his young eyes before and she wasn't sure what to make of it now. Takeo tossed the book to the side and hurried to his feet to resume his previous place at the window. Kagome's eyebrows rose and her concern grew. Her son had never acted like this before. She walked to stand beside him, dropping down so that they were eye level.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked him softly, reaching out to touch his hand.

The moment her skin met his, he pulled his hand away as though her touch burned him. Kagome swallowed a gasp and looked at him in surprise. His tiny hands were balled into shaking fists as they rested on the window sill. To have him react to her like that stung, more than she thought it could. Kagome opened her mouth to say something when he finally spoke with an anger that didn't belong in the voice of a child so young.

"Papa isn't my real dad."

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart seemed to stop beating in her chest. She put a hand over her heart and she swallowed, looking briefly over at Mr. Akitoki who was blushing a bit, pointedly looking away from the two of them as he stood by his desk. Kagome looked back at her son, biting her lip and blinking back tears before she reached out to touch his hair with a shaking hand.

"Sweetheart-"

"I know he isn't, Mama," Takeo said, his blue-grey eyes narrowing in anger as he continued to stare out the window. "Papa's a half demon. I'm a human. Hitoshi told me so. He says that Papa is a liar and that he can't be my real dad."

Kagome felt anger flare inside her and she took hold of her son's shoulder and turned him to face her. For a moment he stubbornly kept his eyes downcast, but when Kagome tucked a knuckle under his chin his eyes flashed up to hers. His bottom lip trembled as he stared at her and she felt her eyes water dangerously. She reached out to cup his face in both of her hands. Immediately, Takeo rushed at her, burying his face against her collarbone and gripping onto her blouse with his small hands. He sobbed loudly onto her and Kagome wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"I hit him," Takeo hiccupped. "I-I didn't mean to, but he made me so mad, Mama. I hit him and-and then he scratched me and he said...he said..."

"What did he say, baby?" Kagome asked him, pulling back and wiping the tears from his flushed cheeks blinking furiously to keep back her own. Takeo bit down on his bottom lip and he looked over at Mr. Akitoki. Kagome followed her son's gaze and she stood up, walking over to the teacher with determination burning in her eyes.

"What did he say?" she demanded, her voice steady and her eyes hard. Mr. Akitoki tugged at his tie and swallowed audibly before hesitantly meeting her gaze.

"He called Takeo a... a bastard, Mrs. Taisho," Mr. Akitoki said softly.

Kagome gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She looked back at her son who was staring at the ground, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip- a habit that he had got from her. She couldn't fight it now. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she rushed to her son's side, taking him into her arms and holding him tightly. She felt him tremble a bit in her arms before his tiny fists gripped her blouse and he cried silently onto her chest. Kagome rocked back and forth, her lips against his temple, her nose in his black curls, nuzzling the way she had seen Inuyasha do.

"You may not have Papa's blood, Takeo," Kagome said softly. "But you are every bit his son. He loved you before you were even born and he loves you even more now. Who was it that taught you to ride your bike?"

"...Papa," Takeo sniffled against her chest.

Kagome pulled back to look down at her son, brushing her fingers through his curls in a way that she knew would comfort him.

"And who takes you to soccer practice and is in the front row of every one of your games?"

"Papa," Takeo said softly, his eyes still watering as he looked up at her.

Kagome gave him a small smile and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, trying to pour all of her love and comfort into the single action. Takeo relaxed in her hold and when she pulled away he was wiping at his cheeks, blushing a bit in embarrassment at her actions. Kagome bit back a chuckle and cupped his cheek.

"And who has been there every morning to wake you up and every night to tuck you into bed? Who makes sure to never leave the house before telling us both that he loves us more than anything in the world? Who sneaks you sweets and treats even after I've told you no?"

Takeo chuckled a bit at her last words and a small smile lit up his cherubic features before he chuckled out a soft, "Papa."

"Exactly," Kagome said, tapping his nose with the tip of her finger, smiling wider when her son gripped her hand and pulled back with a laugh. "Now if that isn't what a real father is, then I don't have a clue what is."

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Instead they just smiled at each other before Takeo stood up so that he was eye-level with her. He reached out to wrap his arms around her neck and Kagome closed her eyes, wrapping her own around his tiny body. There was a warmth in that moment, one that she took great comfort from. She was so worried that when he finally found out the truth, he would be furious. She was worried he would ask about his real father-

"But, Mama," she heard him say before he pulled back to look at her. "If...if Papa isn't my real dad, then who is?"

Kagome felt the color drain from her face at his words. She looked nervously over at Mr. Akitoki who was standing by the classroom door, looking out the small window into the empty hallway. She looked back at her son and swallowed nervously. Good lord, she had had seven years to prepare for this question and she hadn't a clue what to say to the boy! She looked into his wide, innocent gray-blue eyes- eyes that she couldn't help but admit looked so much like his father's- and found she was more nervous for this conversation than she had ever been for anything else in her entire life.

"Takeo..." she began slowly. "I-I don't think this is something we should talk about right now-"

Instantly, that steely look was back in his eyes and Kagome felt a stab of guilt in her gut. She bit down on her bottom lip and reached out to stroke his cheek. He ducked away from her touch and Kagome felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She lowered her hand and took in a shaky breath.

"Tonight," she said softly. "When Papa gets home, we'll talk about it. Okay?"

She felt the weight lift from her chest a bit when he met her eyes, giving her a quick nod before he turned away from her and went back to the window in time for the bell to ring. She sighed and lifted herself to her feet, brushing off her skirt before she went to stand beside him. She put a hand on his head, running her fingers through her hair one more time before she whispered a soft goodbye and turned away.

When she got to the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Mr. Akitoki who was smiling kindly. She forced a small smile to her lips, hoping it came off as genuine.

"I apologize for the disruption during your class, Mr. Akitoki," she said politely, ready walk out when she realized that his hold had not loosened.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Taisho," he said, staring into her eyes intently. "Takeo's a good kid."

Kagome smiled a bit wider, genuinely this time and nodded her head in acknowledgment before she moved to grab the door knob, only to feel a gentle pull on her shoulder that made her look up at the teacher again with a questioning gaze.

"If there is ever a time that you would like to meet and discuss anything, anything at all, I'd be more than glad to do so."

He handed her a small, white business card and Kagome looked down at it with a raised brow. On it was his work number and extension, and then written underneath that was his personal cell and email address. Kagome had to fight back the scoff that was working its way up her throat before she looked up at him with an uncomfortable smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Akitoki," she said, tilting her head a bit. "I'm sure my husband and I would love that."

She watched his smile falter and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he'd be disappointed at having her husband present. She remembered their first meeting and how Inuyasha had reacted so protectively- borderline possesively- when the handsome young teacher had approached her flirtatiously. It had definitely put Mr. Akitoki in his place then, but during meetings like this when it was only her present, the man had the audacity to flirt with her as though she wasn't a married, mated woman. It was more infuriating than flattering in her opinion.

Without another word, she hurriedly opened the door and rushed into the hallway, hopeful that her boss wouldn't give her too much grief about being late. Again.

* * *

"You're late again, Higurashi."

"It's Taisho, sir," she said softly, keeping her eyes downcast as she settled into her rolling chair, scooting closer to her desk and crossing her legs. "And I apologize. I had a conference with my son's teacher-"

"Enough excuses," the man snarled, looking down at her with open disdain. "I need a copy of the Takeda reports on my desk fifteen minutes ago. Understood?"

Kagome tried her best to look up at her boss calmly. His snow-white hair was long, falling down to the middle of his back. His face made him appear young, but he was a demon, and Kagome knew he was several centuries old. His eyes were always narrowed and angry, and he only smiled when he said something particularly vicious. He brushed his hands over the lapels of his dark navy suit and rose one critical eyebrow at her as she stared up at him. She was so sick of being treated this way. Hakudoshi Setsuna had never liked her very much, but his sister, and co-president, Kanna had hired her, so he was stuck with her. _You'd think after almost ten years he'd warm up to me..._

"Of course, sir," Kagome said, nodding her head respectfully. "I'll get right on that."

"See that you do."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and gripped the edge of her desk so tightly that if she had been a demon, the wood would have cracked beneath her hold. Hakudoshi didn't even spare her another glance as he stalked away from her desk and back into his office, slamming the door loudly behind him. It was then that Kagome seethed, snatching up her wireless mouse and reared her arm back as though to throw it at his office door.

"You could always quit, you know."

Kagome stiffened and the color drained from her face with mortification at being caught. She lowered the mouse and looked to her right at the young man who was standing there with an amused smile on his kind face. His emerald eyes twinkled mischievously at her.

"Oh thank goodness, Shippou," she breathed. "It's only you."

The young fox demon smiled wider as he pushed his mail cart closer to her desk, leaning forward to rest his elbows carefully on it. He had only been working at the company for a couple of years, but Kagome knew that he had so much potential, too much to be stuck as a mail boy. He was about two centuries old, which was young by demon standards, only twenty in human years, or so he had told her. It was too confusing to stop and calculate just how slowly demons aged. All she was certain of was that he was young, and because of that, Hakudoshi didn't trust him to be promoted to a higher position. The young fox didn't seem to mind though, seeing as how he was always working with a smile on his face. He had become a good friend to Kagome in the short time he'd been there, one that Inuyasha wasn't overly fond of, but a good one nonetheless.

"Here is the Takeda report," he told her with a sly wink as he dropped a manilla folder onto her desk. "Ready about, oh, fifteen minutes ago."

Kagome beamed up at him. She took hold of the folder and opened it, flipping through the pages to make sure everything was in order before she laughed and shook her head.

"What am I doing here when you are so much better at my job than I am?" she said, looking up at him thankfully. "You could do so much if he'd only give you a chance."

"I'm not too worried about it," Shippou said with a shrug, running a clawed hand through his flaming red hair, letting his bangs fall over one eye. "The pay is decent enough, and besides, if I don't get that promotion next month, I can always apply somewhere else. Maybe you could get your rich husband to pull some strings for me at Taisho Corp.?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed her chair away from her desk so she could stand.

"I'm not a miracle worker, love," Kagome said, causing Shippou to chuckle. "You know Inu isn't exactly your biggest fan."

"His loss," Shippou said with another shrug.

He stood upright and stretched, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his long, bushy tail curling as he did. Shippou noticed and he whipped the furred appendage to slap the file out of her hands flat back onto her desk. Kagome swatted at him, laughing happily and reaching down to retrieve the file.

"We better get back to work," she said, walking around her desk and nudging his back with her shoulder as she went by. "Can't have both of us getting fired now, can we?"

"You and I both know he'll never fire you, Gome," Shippou said, taking hold of his mail cart and walking alongside her toward Hakudoshi's office. "He's got the hots for you, that's why he's such a pr-"

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you, fox."

Shippou and Kagome froze midstride and Kagome could practically hear the shiver of Shippou's tail at the sound of the woman's hollow voice. Kagome looked over her shoulder slowly and swallowed at the sight of the white-haired woman behind them.

Dressed in a pitch black pant suit with a high-necked white blouse underneath, Kanna looked every bit the co-president of Setsuna Enterprises. Her snowy locks, identical to her younger brother's, were pulled into a sophisticated French twist with her straight bangs falling just over her brows. She looked at the two of them with dull gray eyes, eyes that momentarily flashed with amusement before returning to their normally emotionless, flat appearance. It was hard to say just how old Kanna looked. Her face, so young but always so serious, made it so. Kagome was positive she'd never once seen the woman smile. Even so, Kagome knew that the void demon was much kinder than she let on.

Beside her, Shippou whipped around to face the white-haired woman, his mouth floundering a bit and his cheeks coloring in embarrassment. Kagome bit her lip to force back her smile. She knew the poor boy was smitten with their boss, but hadn't the slightest idea how to even talk to the intimidating demoness.

"M-my apologies, ma'am," Shippou stuttered, lowering his flushed face in embarrassment. "I meant no disrespect-"

"Get back to work."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

And just like that, Shippou bolted off, his mail cart squeaking in protest as he raced it through the office. Kagome bit back a chuckle and shook her head at Kanna, holding the file against her chest.

"You're going to give that poor fox a heart attack, Kanna," she told her. Kanna met her eyes, and Kagome could see mirth in the iron-gray depths.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Kanna said, her soft voice lilting as she spoke. "Now, I do believe you have some files for my dear brother, do you not?"

* * *

Kagome kicked off her heels the minute she walked into the apartment. Her sore feet were throbbing as she made her way through her tiny home, hanging her coat up on the coat rack as she went and untucking her blouse before she had even made it to the living room. She dropped her purse onto the coffee table carelessly and ran a hand through her tangled hair with a groan. Then, she flopped forward onto the couch and buried her face into a chocolate-brown throw pillow with a sigh.

Gods, it had been a long day.

She had nearly dozed off when she heard her phone going off angrily in her purse. She whimpered and reached out for it blindly, dragging it off the table and letting it fall to the floor before shoving her hand inside and searching for the tiny device, her face still pressed against the pillow. Finally, her fingers wrapped around it and she tapped the answer icon before holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" she groaned.

"Hey, Kags."

She recognized her sister's voice and she frowned. Kikyou always picked up Takeo from school on Wednesdays and took him to the park along with her own child, Rin. She didn't usually call Kagome though. She would just text to let her know she had picked him up.

"Hey, Kikyou," Kagome said, pulling her face away from the pillow. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, everything's fine," her sister assured, and Kagome relaxed. "It's just... Takeo seems a little down today. I was wondering if everything was alright at home?"

Kagome stiffened. She'd nearly forgotten about the discussion she had promised to have with her son that night. Gods, she still needed to talk to Inuyasha. He didn't have a clue what he was coming home to. _Maybe I should have picked Takeo up today instead of letting him go to the park. _She bit her lip and pushed herself upright onto her knees, holding the phone to her ear.

"Everything's fine," Kagome said distractedly. "He just... he got into a little trouble at school today. It's nothing. Just... could you take him to that ice cream shop he likes for me? I'm sure that'll lift his spirits. I'll pay you back when you drop him off."

"Don't worry about it," Kikyou insisted. "It's been a while since Sessh and I have let Rin have ice cream anyway, I'm sure she'd love to go."

Kagome smiled. Her sister and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru had been mated for about five years now, and had a lovely, four-year-old daughter and were expecting another child. Kagome had never seen her sister so happy, even though Sesshoumaru was probably one of the most painfully boring people she'd ever met. They complimented each other well, and Kagome was glad to have had some part in them meeting each other.

"Thanks, Kik-"

Kagome's words died in her throat at the feeling of _someone_ grinding against her backside. _I didn't even hear him come in, the sneaky bastard. _Instantly, she felt a familiar tingle at her center and goosebumps rose along her arms. She felt hands take hold of her hips and there was hot breath at her ear. She shivered at the sensation, her eyes closing and her back arching.

"Hang up," Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ear, grinding roughly against her clothed bottom.

"Kagome?"

Kagome bit down on her lip to silence the moan working its way up her throat. Gods, was it really possible to be turned on so much so quickly? Already her mind was fogging and she was having a hard time concentrating. She shook her head and let out a shaky breath.

"I'll see you later then, Kikyou," she said quickly, trying to ignore the feel of her husband's rock hard manhood against her bottom. "Thanks again."

"No problem-"

Kagome hung up the phone and tossed it to the ground without bothering to listen to what else her sister had to say. After the day she had, she needed her husband and she needed him _now._ She felt a growl vibrate through her husband's chest which was pressed against her back and she shivered again, biting harder on her bottom lip.

"Good girl," he hummed in approval before he reached down and yanked her skirt up roughly so that it was gathered around her hips. Heat pooled in her stomach and she started to pant, even though he hadn't even touched her yet. She felt him stiffen and suddenly he was chuckling. "Oh you naughty, naughty thing. Where are your panties, Ka-go-me?"

With every syllable of her name, he flicked at her already swollen and dripping core. She whimpered, her arms trembling at the feel of his clawed fingertip against her, teasing her. She wiggled her hips a bit, silently begging for more.

"Answer me," he breathed, running a claw carefully up and down her slit. Kagome's entire body shuddered and she panted at the feel. How on earth did he expect her speak right now?

"I-It's laundry day," she panted, tossing her head back as he continued to tease her. "I d-didn't have any c-clean ones."

"Lucky me."

Kagome gasped, her eyes flying open when he pressed a hand between her shoulders, making her chest fall against the couch, her head to the side, facing the rest of their living room. He gripped her hips and pulled her back just a bit. She tensed up in anticipation, not wanting to look back at what he was planning to do, turned on even more at thought of him taking her by surprise. Kagome cried out when she felt his tongue follow the path his finger had just been taking before he began to lap greedily at her folds. The feeling was incredible. She loved when he did things like this, so spontaneous- as though they were still newlyweds. She let out a long, slow moan, her arms wrapping around the throw pillow she was pressed against in an effort to keep herself still against his onslaught.

"You know what seeing you bent over like this does to me, Kagome," he growled against her core, and Kagome shivered at the vibrations it caused.

Suddenly his mouth was gone and Kagome whimpered at the loss of it. She opened her mouth to speak but instead let out a squeak of surprise when Inuyasha suddenly flipped her over, tossing her like she weighed nothing so that she was on her back. Kagome let out a soft grunt as her back met the couch cushions, her eyes wide in surprise and her heart racing in excitement in her chest. Her left leg was bent while her right dangled off the side of the couch, leaving her core spread and exposed to her husband's hungry gaze as he kneeled over her.

"I think you did it on purpose," he growled, a predatory smile on his devilishly handsome face.

Kagome took a moment to admire him as he took hold of her legs and pulled her toward him so that he could rest her bottom against the tops of his thighs. He was still in his charcoal gray suit, his bright red tie was loosened around his neck and his hair was still tied back into the braid she had done for him this morning. His golden eyes darkened as they locked onto her sopping core, never leaving the sight even as he started to pull his arms out of his coat sleeves. Kagome shivered again, loving the fact that it was her that made him this way. He must have noticed the movement because his honey eyes flicked up to meet hers and she felt a rush of heat roll over her body.

"Did you, Kagome?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he quickly pulled his loosened tie over his head and unbuttoned the cuffs to his sleeves before working on unbuttoning the ones down his chest. "Did you stay bent over like that just to tease me?"

"No," she whispered, her eyes dropping to half-mast when he had his shirt unbuttoned all the way and slowly pushed it off his thick, muscled shoulders. Her mouth went dry at the sight of his perfectly golden skin. Gods, she wanted him so badly.

"I think you're lying," Inuyasha said, his voice incredibly husky, and his fangs glistening as he smiled. "I think you wanted to get me all riled up."

Kagome said nothing, just squirmed a bit where she lay, her breaths coming quicker when he reached down to stroke the insides of her thighs with the tips of his claws. She whimpered, her thighs twitching at the sensation and sweat starting to bead on her brow. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She needed him.

"Yasha..." she whispered, throwing her head back when brushed the pad of his thumb against her clit. "Please..."

"Do you want me that badly?" he chuckled, running his thumb over the swollen numb again. Kagome's entire body twitched and she nodded her head quickly, her hands gripping the couch cushion beneath her desperately. "Alright, baby, but this is going to be quick."

Kagome didn't care. Her entire body was on fire and she just needed to feel him inside of her. She heard his zipper coming undone and he shifted a bit, then suddenly she felt the warmth of his hardened member at her entrance. Her lips parted and she started to pant all over again. She heard the couch squeak a bit as he moved, one hand taking hold of her hip as he used the other to slide his shaft teasingly up and down her slit.

"Try not to scream."

She didn't even have time to ask him what he meant by that before he shoved himself deep inside of her in one, quick thrust. Kagome's back arched and her jaw dropped in a silent scream, the action alone nearly making her come undone.

Suddenly both of his hands were on her hips, pulling her to him to meet his wild, erratic thrusts. Kagome could hardly breathe. She released her grip on the cushions to hold his forearms, her eyes opening just enough to look up at him as he pounded into her.

His head was thrown back in abandon, his lips pulled back in a snarl of pleasure that she had seen on his face many times before. The muscles of his abdomen rippled as he thrust his hips forward and back, over and over, the sound of him pumping in and out wet, and wonderfully erotic. She felt his claws prick her skin and she cried out at the pleasure the pain brought. He looked down at her then and Kagome saw that the whites of his eyes were now a bright, dangerous red, and the jagged, purple stripes of his bloodline were now visible, slashed brightly against his cheeks.

_No wonder he's being so intense. His demon took over._ Kagome's arousal increased tenfold. The fact that she hadn't had to do a thing and was still able to drive her mate so wild that he surrendered to his instincts was enough to push her over the edge. She met his eyes as she came powerfully around him, her own dull nails digging into the skin of his forearms as she pulled him deeper into her.

He let out a snarl then, and began pumping even faster. Kagome's eyes dropped to where they were joined and her skin flushed at the sight of him ramming into her. She was still riding out her orgasm, but he didn't slow down, prolonging it, making her sweat and her body clench. Her mouth was open in a long, drawn out moan that was growing louder the longer that he kept up that sinfully delicious rhythm of in and out. He reached down to grab her ankles and yanked them almost violently so that they were propped over his shoulders and Kagome threw her head back, screaming as he hit that sweet spot deep inside of her.

As soon as the sound left her lips he tensed, his head tossed back with his own howl of release. He spilled inside her, buried to the hilt and they both arched at the intensity of it. For a moment Kagome was worried they would be stuck this way, in a permanent pose of carnal pleasure, but then Inuyasha's body slackened and he released her legs, which fell limply on either side of him. He then dropped forward, his head landing between her breasts that were still covered by her blouse.

Kagome panted heavily, sweat coating her entire body, her legs limply holding Inuyasha's exhausted body in place as he softened inside of her. She leaned forward to press an open-mouthed kiss to his bare shoulder before her head fell back onto the couch and she closed her eyes with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Takeo poked at his ice cream, watching it slowly melt in the tiny plastic cup. He hadn't eaten a single spoonful of it. He didn't want to. He knew Aunt Kikyou only bought it for him to try and cheer him up, but it was useless. Nothing could make him feel better.

_Papa isn't really my daddy._

He supposed it made sense. He knew that his papa was a demon, he had seen the doggy ears on his head and he had watched him and Uncle Sesshou jump around and fly in the air like super heroes. He just never questioned why _he_ wasn't able to do any of that stuff. He just assumed that maybe, his super powers hadn't come yet.

_But I'm a human. Like Mama. _

"Tak! Oh no, your ithe cream ith melting!"

Takeo looked up in annoyance at his baby cousin. She was sitting across from him, next to Aunt Kikyou. She had chocolate syrup all over her tiny face, and her hands were sticky from where she was holding onto the waffle cone, covered in her own ice cream that had already melted. Aunt Kikyou had tied her hair back so that it wouldn't get messy, too, but her bright yellow shirt was covered in the stuff. _Babies. Always making messes._

"I can see that," Takeo muttered, shoving his spoon inside the soupy sundae and folding his arms across his chest. "I already said that I didn't want it."

He looked up at his aunt then. She was frowning down at him, her blue eyes sad, reminding him of the way his mother had looked at him earlier when she told him the truth. His stomach knotted and he pushed the sundae away from him, looking away from her and back to Rin who was lapping at her ice cream like a puppy.

He stiffened at the thought. Of course. Of course she would act like a puppy. _She_ was a real demon after all. A dog demon, just like Uncle Sesshou and Papa. His eyes zeroed in on the black puppy ears that stood up straight atop her head. He frowned deeply and he felt his bottom lip start to quiver, so he bit down on it. He wouldn't cry. Only girls cried. Instead he glared and stood up, pushing his chair back as he did and sending it crashing to the ground in the middle of the ice cream shop. Suddenly he was angry. Angier than he could ever remember being. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Rin got to be a demon and he couldn't. It wasn't fair that _she_ was really related to his papa and that _he_ wasn't.

"Takeo!" Aunt Kikyou gasped. "What is the matter with you?"

"I want to go home!" Takeo shouted, causing several people to turn and look at him. He didn't care. He didn't know any of these people anyway. "Take me home now!"

"Takeo, stop acting like this right this minute," Aunt Kikyou began angrily, running a hand over Rin's head as the little girl began to cry. "You're upsetting your cousin."

"I don't care!" Takeo shouted and he picked up his sundae and threw it angrily.

Though he had been aiming for Rin, the sundae fell short and ended up landing upside down on top of the table. It still slid enough that it landed in front of her though, and Rin stared at him with wet, golden eyes. She sniffled once before she buried her face into Aunt Kikyou's side and started to cry loudly.

"That is _enough!_" his aunt hissed and stood upright, struggling to gather Rin in her arms with her big belly in the way and rushing toward him. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I am taking you straight home to your mother and father and-"

"He's not my father!" Takeo suddenly shouted.

Aunt Kikyou stopped walking toward him. Her eyes were wide and surprised and her mouth fell open as she looked down at him. Takeo was breathing heavily as he glared up at her, his tiny hands balled into fists, his chin stuck out stubbornly. He knew there were tears in his eyes, but he blinked them back and bit down on his lip again, meeting her eyes angrily.

"What did you say?" she whispered and Takeo couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

"He isn't my papa," he choked out, letting the tears pour down his cheeks. "He isn't my papa."

His aunt said nothing as she stared down at him sadly. She put a hand over her mouth and shook her head, but she didn't say a word. _I guess she knew, too. Everybody knew but me._ Takeo lowered his head and bit down on his bottom lip so hard that it started to bleed. He didn't care though. The pain in his chest was much worse. He suddenly felt a soft hand on his head and then he was being pulled against his aunt's side as she held onto Rin with the other. The younger child had stopped crying, but she was still sniffling softly against her mother. Takeo let Aunt Kikyou hold him, but he didn't look up at her. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Oh, Takeo..."

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo sorry that it took so long to update. I do hope you all enjoyed it though.**

**Next Chapter: Kagome tells Takeo who is real father is, and some more characters making their Devoted début. **

**REVIEW, people! And be sure to check out my other stories: The After and The One I Love!**


End file.
